


Life's Gift

by Thegoodegirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Viperbug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoodegirl/pseuds/Thegoodegirl
Summary: Ladybug is struck by Timetagger and is briefly transported seven years into the future
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Life's Gift

“Don’t call me FluffyTail!” Bunnyx exclaimed crossly just before she was zapped by Timetagger.  
The young heroes watching from the sidelines looked at each other.  
“Maybe we should give her a hand after all,” Ladybug said.  
It was then that Timetagger turned mid laugh in her direction, his gun aimed at her. “You think you can take me? Away with you and we will see!”

Marinette looked around her in confusion. “What happened?” she wondered. Where was Timetagger? Cat Noir? She turned around slowly. She was still in front of the Louvre but instead of an ongoing fight between Bunnyx and Timetagger, she was in the middle of a throng of people, many of who stopped to stare at her in confusion and wonder. What was it they were staring at? She looked around quickly hoping to see any of the two other heroes or even Alix, but she saw noone. 

She was slowly looking around, yo-yo spinning in her hands, getting ready to launch it onto the nearest rooftop when her earrings started to beep. Great. Now she would have to recharge first and hope that wherever the others were, Bunnyx had managed to drag Timetagger back to their own time or at least subdued him enough to stop him causing more havoc. 

Ignoring the whispers and curious looks, she flew off onto a nearby roof and further back to safely transform as far away from the crowd as possible. She had no sooner landed in a deserted alley than her transformation dropped. She caught Tiki and placed her in her purse. She walked out of the alley and made her way back towards the Louvre, keeping an eye out for any signs of the akuma fight. Suddenly she stopped. Why had she not thought of it earlier? The Ladyblog. If anyone knew where an akuma was and if anyone had to be in its vicinity, it had to her Ladybug obsessed friend. Alya! 

Marinette pulled her phone out of her purse, giving Tiki a fond rub on the top of her head as she munched on a cookie that was almost as big as her entire body. She quickly went to the blog and to her surprise, there was no record of the akuma fight. As she quickly scanned the blog, she noticed that the last akuma attack on record was two days prior. Wait. That could not be right. The blog went into great detail about how Ladybug had defeated a villain called Nemesis. What? The last villain they fought was Mr Pigeon and that had been earlier that day. And the day before they had fought Shipwreck. So who the hell was Nemesis? She tried to find the video of the fight but there was none on the site.

“I’m done Marinette.” Tiki’s voice floated up to her softly. “Let’s get back to the fight.”

“Not yet Tiki. I’ve lost track of the akuma. I’m trying to find out where it could be.”

“You can’t find the akuma?” Tiki repeated, poking her head out the purse in surprise. 

“Yeah. I just need a few minutes to try something then we’ll be good to go.”

“Okay Marinette.” Tiki settled back into the purse to wait.

She looked around her quickly for a place to sit. Luckily there was a café a few yards further. It had outdoor seating and was not very busy. Marinette walked over quickly and sat down at the nearest table, eyes still on her phone as she searched for the local television station site.

Luckily, she found it without a problem but once again, the only recent akuma fight was on Nemesis. This time however, the station had video footage. Even as she opened the video, she knew something was definitely wrong. The video began with a hazy picture the cameraman had obviously taken mid-flight. It showed vague pictures in the middle of a fight up on a rooftop. Although the figures were hard to distinguish, it was obvious who two of the three were. Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their distinctive colours gave them away. But what struck her was that even with the poor picture, it was very obviously not her in the ladybug suit.

As the cameraman found a spot not too far from the fight but sufficiently hidden from attack, the footage stabilised and became clearer. Yes. That was definitely not her. The woman fighting the akuma she could only assume was Nemesis, was older and her suit though still Ladybug-themed, only had spots from her neck to her mid-section. From her waist to her knees it was solid red and black the rest of the way. Her arms were black but her mask remained polka dotted. The black cat hero did not look like the Cat Noir she knew either although he too spotted a shaggy head of blond hair. He too was older.

What was happening? She wanted to ask Tiki if she knew what was going on but she was too exposed. Quickly she closed that video and found another one. Again the same heroes were fighting. In the third video however, there were two more characters in the mix. One of them she recognised immediately as a hero. Rena Rouge. Or a fox miraculous holder. There was no denying the distinctive orange and white suit given it remained the same even though the one wearing it was older.

Was this a coincidence? She was beginning to have a faint idea of what happened. She just needed to check….  
Suddenly, another hero, or rather, who she assumed was a hero as he had been fighting alongside Ladybug, Cat Noir and the fox, leapt into the frame and for the first time, was more clearly visible. She did not know this hero. He too was older. Taller than both her and Cat. His suit was cyan and black and seemed to have a scaly texture. His mask mimicked a snake eyes with fangs hugging his cheekbones. Long cyan and black hair flowed behind him. Marinette sat there for several minutes as she watched this new hero. Who was he? He fought with the ease and fluidity of long miraculous use. The heroes did not seem to converse in the battle but their movements were so in sync it was clear they had been fighting side by side for a long time.

Marinette closed the video and proceeded to check out her hunch. She had been right. The date stamps on the videos and news articles all confirmed her growing fear. She leapt up in agitation. She really needed to talk to Tiki. She rushed off down the street, waving away a waiter who had begun to approach her to ask her order.  
Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! she thought.  
How was she to get back to her own time now? It was clear what had happened. Right after Timetagger’s awful rhyme, he must have shot her with his gun and sent her seven years into the future. She had to find a way home. She ran into the first deserted alley she saw calling for Tiki in her panic. Tiki appeared immediately, concern on her face. 

“Tiki, Timetagger sent us into the future. We’re stuck in the future and I don’t know how to get home!” Marinette almost screamed.

“We’re in the future?” Tiki queried.  
The girl could only nod dumbly as she paced up and down in the alley.

“Okay. Calm down Marinette. Calm down. We aren’t stuck. Bunnyx will deal with him and set things right.”

“But since we’re still here it must mean she hasn’t succeeded right?”  
Tiki was quiet thinking. Reluctantly she nodded a bulbous head. “Yes. But it doesn’t mean she won’t though.”

“Maybe not. But I can’t sit here and wait for that to happen. Besides…Oh my god. Don’t I need to be there to cast the miraculous cure? Ladybug needs to set things right and I am over here.” Marinette finished with a wail.  
“Calm down and think Marinette. You need a clear head right now.”

Marinette took a deep breath. “You’re right Tiki. Panicking won’t help. I need to focus and think of what to do. Even if Bunnyx succeeds I’m stuck here until the miraculous cure is cast. So…mhmm..”

Marinette took another deep breath and was quiet as the wheels in her mind turned. Even if she transformed in this timeline, it would not help. She could not travel in time. She needed a time miraculous. She needed Bunnyx. But Bunnyx was back in her timeline. No..wait. A Bunnyx was back in her timeline. But which Bunnyx was it? Could it be that there was another Bunnyx here and the one battling Timetagger was from another time? She had to find Ladybug. Or Marinette. She had to find herself? She was still Ladybug in her future right? That was what Bunnyx had said. So to find Marinette she had to start at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.  
**

It was as she was nearing the bakery that the thought hit her. How was she to find her twenty-one year old self in her fourteen year old body. She could not waltz into her parents’ home and ask for herself. And did she still live at home anyway? She ducked into the side road that held the bakery’s back door. Luckily, there was noone about.

“Tiki I need you. We’re going to have to transform so I can get into Marinette’s room..I mean my room.”  
Tiki merely nodded as Marionette called for her transformation.

Getting into her room as Ladybug was as easy as ever. Her room had not changed too much. But gone were the plushes on the bed. In fact, the bed was stripped almost bare. As she landed on the floor below, she was struck by how even though the room was the same, it felt different. There were no signs of life at all. The usual chaotic mess of cloth and tossed designs was missing. There were no pictures on the walls except for one or two class photos from college Francois Dupont and another of her with a group of young people she did not know, interspaced with a few familiar faces of her old friends Alya, Rose, Alix and Nino. But there were no pictures of Adrian. Was this really her room? With no Adrian? 

Marinette prowled about further opening drawers and wardrobes in an attempt to find a clue of how to contact herself. All she could figure out though was that she most definitely did not live at home anymore. Her wardrobe was empty except for a few clothes lying on the floor of the wardrobe. “So what next?” She wondered. She supposed she could try her own number but was she was still using the same number? Or..? She could call her yo-yo right? But what was her yo-yo’s number? She groaned in frustration. Wait…She could call Cat right? If she finds Cat, she’s found Ladybug! She whipped her yo-yo from her hip and quickly dialled the cat phone. It only rang for two seconds before a deep masculine voice answered joyfully.

“Milady! Can’t keep away from me can you? I told you you would be looking for me before the end of the day.” Despite knowing to expect a grown up Cat, it was still jarring to hear the cat’s usual banter coming from an unfamiliar voice. 

“Cat! I need you.”  
“Oh milady! How long I’ve waited to hear those words from your mouth.”  
Out of habit, Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Can we meet please. It’s urgent.”

On the other end, Cat Noir sighed. “Can’t a cat enjoy talking to his lady without it being business?”

“Cat please!”

“Fine. Eiffel tower in ten minutes.” 

Marinette deliberately arrived at the top of the Eiffel tower several minutes later than they had agreed. She did not want to risk Cat arriving after her, spotting her and taking off or attacking her thinking she was an akuma. She did not want to say anything over the phone as she did not know how the other hero would react. If Cat Noir was still as impulsive and rash as he used to be, she could not risk him doing anything foolish.

So she was not surprised when she landed silently at the tower to find Cat already there, sitting on a beam and watching Paris pass by below. She was surprised however, shocked even, when he turned around and stood, to find not her Cat, but a man. An older Cat, but still definitely Cat. He had filled out, was taller and broader and his features had sharpened. His blond locks however remained as untamed as ever. He stopped dead when he saw her, his body going rigid and his hand reaching furtively behind him for his baton.

Marinette kept still and slowly raised both hands in a gesture of surrender. “Cat it’s me. Ladybug.”

“Ofcourse it’s not you. I mean, you’re not her. I think I would know my own partner.” His voice was brittle.

“Let me explain please. I was sent here by an akuma. From seven years ago. I’m trying to get back and set things right. Please. I need to get in touch with Ladybug. This Ladybug. From this time. She can put me in touch with Bunnyx. Please Cat.” Marinette stopped, eyes pleading.

“You’re from seven years ago?” Cat Noir was watching her closely as if making up his mind. Slowly he began to approach her, eyes running over her quickly and his nose twitching. He stopped a few feet away from her and stood there studying her carefully before he surprised her by breaking into a hearty laugh.

“Oh my god. It is you. I can’t believe it!”

He circled around her much like a cat would around one’s legs. “I can’t believe how young we were when we got our miraculous!” He stopped, studying her further. “So you need the older you huh? I can get her for you.”

Chuckling some more, he grabbed his baton and was soon talking to who she assumed, was her older self. He did not say much, but in between chuckles, he told her to meet him at the top of the Eiffel Tower. 

“So which akuma is responsible for this?” he asked from behind her. He was leaning on his baton which he had extended.  
“Some things never change,” she thought to herself in amusement.  
“Timetagger.”  
“Timetagger? I remember him. We didn’t do much fighting there. How did you get hit?”

Marinettee fidgeted. She was suddenly self conscious and felt slightly inadequate in front of this grown up Cat. “It happened so fast…”  
“Right..”

But whatever else he would have said, she did not know because Ladybug landed next to them. For a moment, the younger Ladybug was speechless. Was this really her? Or rather, was this who she would become? Because, even with the mask on, Marinette could see just how beautiful this older hero was. She felt her cheeks warm. Older Ladybug stood poised and confident, and approached them with more grace than Marinette thought she could ever muster. 

“Welcpme Milady. Oh, I see you brought him along too,” there was a fake joviality in Cat’s voice and Marinette wondered what he was talking about. But in another second she knew. Because right then, another figure landed silently next to Ladybug. A much taller figure in a cyan coloured and snake textured suit. It was the hero she did not know but had seen on the video. She could now see that his eyes were a striking green and there was a lyre attached to the waist of his suit. 

Ladybug sighed but did not respond to Cat. Her attention was on the younger Ladybug before her. She looked her up and down through narrowed eyes before turning back to Cat Noir. Cat in turn sighed and lifted one shoulder in a shrug before quickly explaining what he knew to her. The older girl nodded in quick understanding. 

“Good thinking Little Bug. I can get hold of Bunnyx for you and then we can get you home as quickly as possible. The longer we delay the more we risk compromising both timelines. The less disruptions there are to time the better.” Her voice was brisk and professional.

“Does that mean my being here will affect our times in some way?”

“As long as we minimise your interactions with people here and you don’t find out more than you should about our time now, we can safely say no. So far you’ve seen us, but that can’t be helped. And anyway, since you were transformed when you were hit, you won’t remember too much when you return home and detransform.”

Marinette nodded as Ladybug pulled her yo-yo off her waist and proceeded to make a call. She spoke rapidly as she stepped away a few paces. Marinette was trying to listen to the bits of conversation she could make out when she felt eyes on her. She turned and found a pair of green eyes studying her. She felt her cheeks burn and the tall hero’s face softened. He was leaning on some railings, arms folded across his chest. There was a look in his eyes that she could not place and when he noticed her trying to read him he smiled wider. 

“So Little Bug, found the answers to your questions?”

There was something about the way he said “Little Bug” that gave her the feeling there was something about her that only he knew. 

She shook her head slowly. “I was just trying to figure out who you are. I know you wield the snake miraculous that’s all.” 

“No need to know who I am. We will meet in due time and then you can know everything you need to know then.” 

Marinette heard Cat Noir snort off to the side and mutter something she could not catch. Her eyes darted over to him and she could see that he looked grumpy, much like he did when he was in one of his moods back in her time. She wondered. Was older Cat still as petty as he used to be? Could he be jealous of the snake hero? She cast a look at the snake again. He did not seem bothered. He remained impassive, eyes darting to Ladybug every so often and then scanning their surroundings exactly like a snake, seemingly at ease but ready to strike immediately if threatened. 

Ladybug was walking back to her. “I’ve spoken to Bunnyx. She can’t make it right away. She has things she’s in the middle of in her civilian life which she can’t escape from. She’ll be another hour or so.”

“Oh!” Marinette felt her heart drop. “So what now?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll stay with you till she’s free. Guys,” she went on, turning to the two young men, “You can go. I’ve got this. Thanks for your help.”

“Hey, I don’t mind staying Bug. You might need a hand. I’ve got nowhere to be.” The snake-themed hero said shrugging.

Cat Noir looked like he wanted to object but kept his silence when Ladybug threw him a no nonsense look. “Cat?”

Cat threw the other boy a malevolent look in turn and then reluctantly he shook his head. “Unfortunately I can’t stay Ladybug. I’ve got a previous engagement.” 

“That’s settled then. You are free to go and Viperion can remain with us.”  
But still Cat Noir seemed reluctant to go. He lingered a bit longer asking Ladybug questions about things Marinette knew nothing about until she all but pushed him off the tower. Marinette mentally rolled her eyes. Cat Noir did not wish to leave Ladybug alone with the snake hero that much was obvious. But the snake did not seem interested in Ladybug in a romantic way so why the jealousy? Although he was pretty hot. That could be it. Even in the suit, one could tell that he was well built and ripped. She wondered what he looked like as a civilian. He was obviously extremely good looking. Had she selected him for the miraculous? If she had, how did she know such a boy? The only boy she knew that could fit that bill was ….! Marinette gasped. 

Ladybug and Viperion led Marinette to an old and seemingly abandoned houseboat on the River Seine. In it were a few old chairs and one or two pieces of old furniture. Marinette looked at Ladybug in some curiosity.

“It’s one of our hideouts.”  
The younger girl nodded. Just then her earrings started to beep. She looked up at the two heroes in alarm. Ladybug smiled at her.

“Why are you panicking? I know who I am.”

“Yes but…,” she surreptitiously jerked her head in Viperion’s direction. The hero was rummaging in the gulley for something or the other.

Ladybug looked over at him and smiled. “Oh yes. Him. We don’t want him knowing who you are.” There was amusement in her voice. 

“Viper.”

“Got you, Bug.” He emerged from the gulley with a container of cookies which he handed to Marinette. “Help yourself. Bug shall we?”

“We’ll be just outside while you recharge.” Ladybug nodded towards the deck.

Marinette was updating Tiki on what had happened so far when the screams reached her. She quickly transformed back and rushed up to the deck. Ladybug and Viperion were already scanning the surroundings hoping to catch sight of the akuma. 

“That way,” Viperion pointed across the river. Marinette craned her neck to see better.

“I can’t see anything.”

“He can. Snake eyes.” Ladybug was poised to get away. “Stay here. We cant have two Ladybugs running around and one of them being younger.”

“I’m coming too. Maybe I can help.”

“Ladybug is right Little Song. Besides, if Hawkmoth saw you there’s no telling what he’ll do.”

They were right. “I suppose I can stay hidden. But I’m coming with you.”

Ladybug and Viperion exchanged a look. Viperion cocked an eyebrow and Ladybug shrugged. Viperion rolled his eyes in turn and Ladybug nodded. Marinette was looking from one to the other in slight confusion. They seemed to be having a conversation and once again she wondered. But then the heroes were heading off and she sprinted to keep up. 

The akuma was fast and devastating and went by the name Speedracer. He zoomed around in a magically powered car, shooting at people and trapping them in their vehicles, leaving him alone to race around Paris. Cat Noir was already at the scene as well as the fox wielder. 

“Nice of you to finally join us,” Cat spat out looking pointedly at Viperion who ignored him and murmured softly to Marinette.  
“Stay out of sight.”

Watching the older team of heroes fight was an experience. Their teamwork was almost flawless. Despite Cat having some sort of problem with Viperion, they fought well together. Ladybug and cat were still good together. But watching her older self and Viperion, she could not help a flutter in her chest. They were strictly professional but there was something in their interactions. A certain chemistry that even when they were seemingly unaware of each other at different spots in the battle, they were still aware of each other.Cat danced in between them from time to time, cearly trying to keep them as far away from each other as possible. Marinette wondered how much of the drama was put on and how much of it was really Cat being jealous. She did not think she could handle a jealous Cat Noir for years on end. 

Apparently Viperion’s power was time reversal and he had rewound time three times before they finally defeated the akuma. The heroes had just fist bumped and the cat and fox had run off when Bunnyx appeared. She did not seem surprised to see Marinette. 

“Okay. I’m here. Ready to go?” 

Marinette looked at the other two and slowly nodded. 

“Okay then.” Bunnyx rubbed her hands together. “I hope you didn’t do anything to tamper with the timeline?”

“We know better, Bugs,” Viperion rolled his eyes.

“You should,” she retorted. “Especially considering Mini Bug still has fee…”

“Bunnyx!” Ladybug said sharply. 

“Oopsie.” Bunnyx giggled.  
“Who doesn’t know better now?” Viperion smirked. “Take our little lady home. We’ll be meeting again soon Little Melody.” He took her hand in his and placed a very light kiss on it and her cheeks burst into flames. 

Ladybug smirked and touched her shoulder gently. “Remember Mini Bug, life may not give you what you hoped for, but the actual gift is life itself. Enjoy it regardless.”

Marinette looked at her uncomprehending. 

“One day it will make sense. Go.”

A portal had opened and Bunnyx was waiting for her inside. “Let’s go Mini Bug. Paris is waiting for you.”

She stepped in and turned back. Viperion was next to Ladybug, a hand lying lightly acroos her shoulder. They were both smiling. Marionette turned back to the burrow and looked about curiously. Bunnyx was looking through windows searching for the right spot in time.

“Okay. We’re off.”  
As the portal began to close, Marinette turned to wave one last time and then froze. Ladybug was in Viperion’s arms, her hands in his hair and one of his arms was wound tight around her waist, the other was on the nape of her neck and they were kissing passionately. Marinette remained rooted in place, mind going crazy. What had she just seen? Suddenly everything made sense. Cat Noir’s jealousy, the chemistry between Ladybug and Viperion. So that meant…! Slowly a smile spread across her face. A smile so wide she was sure it could be seen from space. Those looks! Those green eyes! That kiss! It could only be one boy. Only one boy could make her react that way to a kiss. 

She was going to date Adrian Agreste!


End file.
